


Like the Stars

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to admit, but falling in love with Oikawa was probably the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and somehow, he kept proving that dating him was the right decision, over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Phone Calls

He was almost done with his homework, but for one reason or another, he kept getting distracted. He kept looking up at the ceiling and doodling all kinds of nonsense on his notebook. He tried reading his books, but had trouble understanding what the text was even talking about. He found himself stuck on the same paragraph for what seemed like hours. Then, he was constantly checking his phone, making sure he hadn’t missed any calls or messages even though it was sitting right in front of him. He was hopeless.

Tadashi sighed and continued to twirl his pencil within his fingers, looking at the set of math problems he had jotted down during class. They weren’t specifically hard. They were pretty simple, something he could get done in a couple of minutes if he tried. However, his mind was occupied with a million things.

Sitting up from his chair, Tadashi walked toward his bed and dropped himself over it. He stretched his arms and legs before he leaned back against the pillow, taking a break from his studies. He hadn't done much, but he needed to space out his thoughts. He stared blankly at his phone and waited. His patience was growing thin, but he knew he would call him eventually. He always did and he was seriously dying to hear his voice.

He decided to go through his pictures again and smiled to himself at the precious memories they were able to capture during their last date. Tooru was better at taking pictures than he was. He knew how to hold the phone in the right angle to get the perfect shot with both of them included. It was in times like those that Tadashi could see himself truly happy. His smile grew wider as he scrolled through the album. A majority of the pictures in his phone were actually his boyfriend’s own selfies. Tadashi couldn’t find the heart to delete them, so he just kept them there instead. 

A minute or so had gone by when he was suddenly interrupted with an incoming call. Tadashi quickly sat up. He didn’t let his phone ring much. He answered it almost immediately and he hoped Tooru wouldn’t notice how desperate he was to hear him already. They had been dating for some time. There was nothing for him to be insecure of, but still it was a feeling he couldn’t really get rid of. "Hello?"

 _“Hey, Yama-chan! Ahh, you’re still awake. Thank goodness.”_ His voice sounded relieved, but Tadashi didn’t think he understood. He could probably stay up all night waiting for him. He loved him that much.

_"I barely got home awhile ago and I was wondering whether or not it was too late to call you. I'm glad I did. Practice was tiring as usual, but nothing new. The first years were giving us a hard time and then we had a quick match against some college students. It was kind of difficult, I suppose, but we handled it pretty well. What about you? How was your day?”_

Tadashi could feel his cheeks flushing warm. The smile on his face didn’t seem to fade either. His heart wanted to pound right out of his chest. He gripped on his phone settled against his ear, trying to calm himself ever so slightly. He didn’t understand why he reacted that way every time. It was unsettling.

“Well, I got home pretty late again too. I stayed a bit longer than what I’m used to with Shimada-san. You know, he’s helping me with my jump float serve and everything. He says I’ve shown improvement, but just thinking about being on the court makes me nervous. I don’t want to mess up like last time.” He took a deep breath, but even that wasn’t enough to ruin his happiness. He laid himself against his stomach, grabbing a pillow over as he swung his legs in the air. “Anyways, so what are you doing right now?”

_“Thinking about you, obviously.”_

“That’s not what I meant!” He could almost see that devious smirk that never failed to make him blush. His embarrassing remarks were always said for that sole purpose. Tadashi couldn’t handle it sometimes.

 _“Aside from that, I’m actually about to watch some previous games that were recorded. There’s nothing wrong with doing some extra analysis.”_ Tooru sounded proud of himself and he could easily imagine him staying up late into the night for it. He tended to worry about him and almost as if he knew, he addressed the issue that was currently impeding his mind. _“Don’t worry, Yama-chan. I’m not gonna over do it this time. Promise.”_

“It’s kind of hard to believe you. That’s exactly what you said last and you ended up watching alien documentaries until 4 am. Then, what’s worse still, you messaged me, several times, at that hour with all sorts of different links and images that aliens are real. I didn’t even know what to respond.”

Thinking back at it, he suddenly had an incredible urge to laugh. He had been annoyed then. He had an exam that same morning, so he wasn’t specifically thrilled to be waken up so early. Still, it agonized him to think that he had stayed up so late for something so trivial. “I’m still not sure how you can believe that stuff so easily.”

 _“But, they’re real and it’s really egocentric to say that we’re the only beings alive in this entire universe. I mean, think about it. The universe is huge and billions of years old. It’s impossible to say that we’re alone.”_ Tadashi didn’t bother arguing. He knew better since only a couple of nights ago they had spent two hours discussing about possible ufo sightings. There was just no way he could prove him wrong, so he learned to go along with it.

 _"No, but this time I am being serious, though. I promise I won’t stay up that late or at least not to that extent anyways._ ”

“The screen light isn’t good for your eyes. You shouldn’t stay up more than you need to. It might affect the way you play as well.”

_“You’re starting to sound like Iwa-chan, now. You shouldn’t let him influence you, Yama-chan. You’re going to lose that cute side of you."_

He’d met Iwaizumi a few times before and overall, he seemed like a great guy. He was mindful, respectful, and especially reliable. His teammates trusted him just as much Tooru did which wasn’t surprising at all. He was lucky enough to sit through one of their practices once. He had gone to visit Tooru and he insisted on him to watch. The coach didn’t seem to mind especially considering he was from the rivaling team.

Tadashi did as he was told and he was able to witness the strong bonds the entire team shared. It was truly amazing, but the teamwork between Iwaizumi and Tooru was even more mesmerizing still. While he was a bit envious, he was glad he had gotten the chance to meet and actually talk to Iwaizumi a few times. His appearance alone after all was capable of leaving anyone breathless.

“Someone has to keep you in check. Otherwise, you’d probably overwork yourself to brink of exhaustion.”

_“The same goes to you, then. You practice more than anyone I know, so you should be careful too.”_

_“_ I am.” Tadashi assured, but his worried tone of voice sent his heart racing like crazy. Again, it was the small things that made him the happiest. He pressed his face against the pillow, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I miss you, miss you lots. I want to see you.”

 _“Oh, where did that come from?”_ There was a small laugh from the setter followed by a long deep sigh. Tadashi pulled on his blankets, trying to wrap his body with them without moving from his position. He clearly didn't know what he was saying.

_“I want to see you too. We haven’t in a while, huh? I’ll definitely try to keep this weekend free, so you better not make any plans. I’ve been so busy lately that I haven’t had much time for anything and it’s especially hard because there isn’t a day I don’t think about you.”_

_“_ Please stop.” Tadashi insisted, burying his head underneath his blanket as if that were enough to stop his embarrassment from crawling in.

_“It’s true! You don’t believe me? Do you want me to repeat myself?"_

“You’re doing it on purpose and what’s worse, you enjoy saying such embarrassing things on purpose.”

 _“But I do mean them. I think about you all day.”_ He was teasing him and yet, a part him sincerely believed him. It made him incredibly happy. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of it. _“Ahh, you should transfer to Seijoh already. I’d love to have you on my team and see you everyday, play with you, kiss you a million times all over.”_

“Sorry, but I’m not leaving Karasuno.” Tadashi told him with confidence which made his boyfriend chuckle a little. He loved Tooru. That much was true and undeniable, but he couldn’t leave Karasuno either. He was glad that he didn’t have to choose between them. He wouldn’t know what to do otherwise. “Next time, we’ll beat you guys for sure. Just wait and watch...and I’ll get that serve right too…”

_“Good. I’ll be looking forward to it and I’ll let you know, I won’t be going easy on you. Even though it pains me, I’ll play against you and your team with everything that I have. Don’t worry, Yama-chan, I’ll comfort you and lend you my shoulder to cry on after I defeat you guys.”_

“Oh, yeah? We’ll have to see about that, so don’t get your hopes up.”

_“We’re going to force your coach to bring out the cute pinch server.”_

Tadashi shook his head, but this time his laughter did manage to escape from his lips. He didn’t understand why Tooru had gotten into the habit of calling him like that. He didn’t consider himself cute, beautiful or any of the sort. However, Tooru washed him with sweet words and compliments everyday. He couldn’t deny that it did wonders to his self esteem. Then again, Tooru never failed to remind him that he was, so far, the longest person he had ever lasted with in a relationship. It made him feel special, definitely loved.

“So, I have to finish my homework. Its due tomorrow and I’m not close to finishing it.” Tadashi looked at his desk, groaning miserably as he stared at the pile of papers and books that haunted him even in his dreams. He wanted to stay up all night and talk with Tooru, but he couldn’t let his grades slip when he was doing so well. He knew the setter wouldn’t let him focus even if he tried. Then again, having him constantly in his mind didn’t help him either.

 _“Alright, Tadashi. I’ll text you later, then and don’t stress yourself too much. If you're struggling with anything, just let me know. I wouldn’t mind helping you out.”_ He paused. There was silence for the next couple of seconds, but Tadashi could hear him breathing heavily. _“I love you! Goodnight!”_

He didn’t give him a chance to respond and hung up almost instantly. Tadashi's jaw dropped and was left with a flustered face. He got up from his bed and sat back down on his seat, but he couldn’t recompose himself. He leaned his head on the flat surface as Tooru’s words swirled repeatedly inside his messed up mind. He reached for his phone again, quickly typing out a message to his boyfriend who was probably just as happy as he was.

_I love you too, Tooru. Goodnight._

While it was hard to admit, but falling in love with Tooru was possibly the greatest thing that had ever happened to him and somehow, he kept proving that dating him was the right decision, over and over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, ultimately, will be a bunch of one shots that will somehow fit together. In other words, the lives of Oikawa and Yamaguchi dating. Also, this is tagged as fluff, but in reality, it's my attempt at fluff sorry! Anyways, thank you for reading and apologize for my mistakes!!


	2. Stargazing

It was chillier than expected, but Tadashi wouldn’t trade that moment for anything. They were together after all, they had finally made some time for it. He had waited so long to see him again that he could hardly contain his own happiness and excitement. He didn’t know what to do with himself.

Tooru appeared to be much calmer as he held his hand, leaning his head against his shoulder as they stared at the night sky. They were alone for the most part, except for a couple of people who were walking around and enjoying the quiet evening as well. They had agreed to go stargazing, something he used to do all the time as kid. It was the perfect setting, but he was too nervous and stiff to say much of anything.

Sitting on the rough grass wasn’t comfortable, but Tooru had suggested it so he couldn’t refuse. They were located up the hill, a bit further down from the lamp post and a bench he would have prefered to be on. Even though he was sure they couldn’t be seen, Tadashi didn’t think he could relax. Tooru was so close. He could practically feel him breathe. He wasn’t used to it.

But, nevertheless, he loved Tooru more than he could possibly understand himself.

There was a gust of wind and he slightly shivered because of it. He wrapped his arms around his body as a reflex. Tooru quickly noticed and scooted himself closer. Then, he took off his sweater. He gave it to him without any sort of hesitation. A smile soon appeared and Tadashi’s face turned bright red as he reluctantly took it. For some reason, Tooru’s small gestures always made him the happiest.

“Hey, so are you sure it’s okay to be out this late?” Tooru asked him, for the millionth time, making him sigh loudly. He had already assured him that it was fine, but he didn’t seem to believe him. Either that, or he was just as nervous and anxious as he was. He kept fidgeting around and he couldn’t seem to stay still. He was always doing something to get his attention which kind of defeated the purpose of stargazing.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble with your parents or anything.”

“I already told her ahead of time, so there shouldn’t be any problems. Besides, it’s not even that late, so don’t worry too much about it. I want...I want to be like this with you.”

He hadn’t specifically lied to his mother, but he did tell her that he was going to hang out with a friend and that he might come home a bit later than usual. She was fine with it because she automatically assumed he was going to be Kei. She trusted him for some reason, so he didn’t bother to correct her. She would meet Tooru eventually. She would learn that he had more than one close friend and learn that he had someone who was changing him one step at a time.

“I know. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. It makes me realize how much I missed being around you.”

Tooru smiled at him again and his heart instantly melted. He nervously pulled on the grass that was underneath, hoping he could get himself to calm down a little. He looked up at bright stars that were spread across the beautiful dark sky, but he could feel Tooru staring at him contently. He gulped and wished he could just stop. His face was getting really hot despite the chilly air that embraced them.

“Question.” His boyfriend suddenly exclaimed, making him jump ever so slightly. “If you saw a shooting star right now, what would you wish for?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you also believe in that sort of stuff too? Isn’t that a bit childish?”

“Geez, Yama-chan, I’m trying to be romantic here, so please just go along.” He tried his best not to laugh at his attempts especially since his face was getting unnecessarily flustered. It was a sight to behold. With a pout, Tooru crossed his hands, but persisted with his initial question. “So, tell me, what would you wish for?”

“What I wish for?” He repeated since his mind instantly went blank. Besides that, he was currently so happy, he didn’t think he could actually come up with anything good to say. Tadashi bit his lip and thought, gazing up at the stars once more, looking for an answer that he couldn’t immediately think of.

“A little self confidence would be nice.”

Tooru was surprised by the seriousness in his response, so he sweetly kissed him instead. His soft lips were slowly pressed against his and Tadashi tried not to act too surprised. He was trying to encourage him a little, but Tooru didn’t know that his presence was more than enough. That was all he really needed.

“You know, Yama-chan, you’re really a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, but you don’t have to take my word for it. I’m sure your whole team thinks the same thing too. That’s part of the reason why I’ve grown to love you so much. I really admire your strength and determination for improvement. There aren’t many players, many people like you.”

“Yeah, you’ve told me that before, but there’s just so many things that bothers me sometimes. It’s not just volleyball. I know my appearance was a really big problem of mine when I was a kid. I think I mentioned it too, but I was constantly bullied and I guess, their harsh words affected me beyond my childhood years.”

“They were jerks, though and if I would have been there, I would have defended you too because you’re absolutely beautiful, Yama-chan.”

He couldn’t look at him anymore. He didn’t like admitting those sorts of things, especially not in front him. It always filled him with utter regret and shame. He slightly lowered his head but Tooru held it back up with his hands. He looked at him straight in the eyes with the most attentive expression he had yet to see. “You’re beautiful, Tadashi. Everything about you is beautiful and if you don’t agree with me, I’ll make you repeat it a hundred, a thousand times.”

“How can you even say that?” Tadashi pushed him away with a laugh, but he didn’t think he knew the magic he had to make him feel instantly better. His boyfriend could only pout again since his affection was being taken too lightly once more. “Anyways, it’s not the same anymore. I wouldn’t let anyone trample me that way again actually. Also, I have my friends. I know they’ll support me if I ever needed it and-”

“You have me too! You can always count on me for anything, Yama-chan. I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know. That’s what I was going to say, but you didn’t let me finish.”

“And you know what I thought when I first saw you?” Tooru asked, pushing and brushing his hair back with his fingers. “Cute. That’s the first word that came to my mind. I didn’t think about talking to you then. I never thought something was going to happen between us, but it did and I’m really glad things worked out for the better.”

“However, you do realize that I didn’t like you at all in the beginning. I thought you were kind of annoying and maybe even arrogant and mean. Of course, I was wrong, but I didn’t know it then.”

“Annoying? Arrogant? Mean?” He pretended to be hurt and placed his hand over his chest as dramatically as he could. “Is that really the first impression I gave you? Why?”

“Well, you were specifically targeting Tsukki and that was probably the main reason why. I also heard stuff about you from Kageyama, so that didn’t help change my opinion of you either. But, then you approached me after our last match and gave me some tips even though I’m from the team you probably despised the most. You wanted to help me with my serves and in return I got to know you. I realized that you’re not as mean and annoying as I made you out to be.”

“Contrary to what you think, I don’t hate Karasuno. I never once underestimated you guys, though it might have seen that way. It’s just that I was so focused on beating Shiratorizawa and Ushiwaka and whatever that it was hard to see ahead.”

He leaned back against his hands and looked up at the sky. Tadashi could see the stars being reflected against his eyes. He felt like he was falling in love with him all over again, for more than the same reasons.

However, Tooru slightly laughed, probably at his own thoughts, but it was different from before. There was pain hidden inside of it. “In the end, I still couldn’t beat him anyways.”

“But, you gave it everything you had. Your whole team played it’s very best, so there shouldn’t be any regrets.”

“Yeah, but we’re third years. Things aren’t going to be the same. Whether we win or lose, they’re not going to be the same. This is the only chance we have. We can’t let it slip away from us. Playing well isn’t going to get us to win.”

“Then, that’s why you...that’s why we have to continue playing with all our might until we do. Giving up and turning away isn’t the answer. Trust me, I know that better than anyone. Unlike you, I failed miserably. I couldn’t even get the ball over the net.”

“Alright, Tadashi, let’s make a promise.” Tooru sat up, bringing out his hand in front him. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but then he noticed his pinky was pointed towards him. He immediately reached for it with his own. His heart slightly skipped a beat.

“We’ll meet up again in the spring tournament. You’ll show your float serve again and I’ll give you a performance you’ll never forget. So, you better not lose to anyone until then! I won’t forgive you otherwise!”

“Don’t worry we won’t lose to anyone or to you, so you better be prepared. I’ll serve against you and your team and score a bunch a points!”

“Great, that’s the spirit!” Tooru smacked his back a bit harder than what was intended and he was tempted to smack him right back. They were always playing around that way. However, their competition tended to get rather passionate. He didn’t mind it, though since it was rather motivational. He made a promise to Tooru for improvement, but he also wanted to prove it to himself. He would work hard and demonstrate to world that he was capable of anything.

“Anyways, about Glasses-kun, I really was targeting him in that practice match. I didn’t know he was your friend.” He shook his head, but Tadashi knew he wasn’t sorry for it at all. Sure enough, he admitted it right after. “I don’t regret it either. He’s not really my favorite person, you know.”

“I take it back, then. You are mean.”

Tooru leaned his head over his shoulder again and nuzzled against it like a lost puppy. He whined for the next couple of minutes, but his complaints were rather amusing. “How can you say that about me, Yama-chan? I already told you that I’ve tried to get along with him. I really did, but I don’t think he likes me either. You saw the way he glared at me the other day when he caught us together. It looked like he wanted to kill me. You shouldn’t defend him so much. He doesn’t even try to give me a chance even though I’m dating you. How can you call me mean? He’s the mean one here, obviously not me.”

“You don’t give him a chance either. For instance, you can start by actually calling him Tsukishima instead of ‘Glasses’. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything that bothers him more than that. Second, he’s been my best friend since we were kids. He’s probably just worried and he probably thinks you’re going to hurt me or something. I’ve told him it’s not like that, but I guess I can’t seem to convince him.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Tadashi. I wouldn’t leave you either.” Tooru perked up and took his hand to press it against his lips. “I’ve never been this happy with anyone before. I’ve never lasted this long in relationship with anyone either. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and what’s even better, I feel like you can understand me. We have a lot in common, just so you know.”

Tadashi shook his head with a grimace. “No, I don’t think that’s really true.”

“It is true!”

There was a deep silence between them, but Tooru was staring at him again. He wouldn’t look away and while it was made him uncomfortable, Tadashi found himself lost in his beautiful, almost sparkling eyes. He even tilted his head, hoping to get a better view of the shine and the image that burned in his chest. As if he had suddenly caught on to something, Tooru laughed and glided his finger over his face, over his skin, over his dozens of freckles.

“You know, we came here to do some stargazing, but I like the stars on you better. I could look at them, at you all night if I tried.”

Even so, Tadashi could see that sly smirk appearing. He stayed still, but he could feel Tooru getting closer again. Closer, to the point where he could almost hear his heartbeat as well. “Oh, and you know what I would wish for if I saw a shooting star right now? Well, I would wish-”

“Please, don’t say anything embarrassing.”

“-to stay with you forever.”

Naturally, he was an awkward mess and he immediately wanted to hide his blush, but Tooru stopped him from doing so. He grabbed his hands before he leaned in to kiss him, softly and gently as if he would break if he did it any rougher. Tadashi closed his eyes and let him, slowly wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in even further.

  
He truly loved him and every minute he spent with him was a confirmation of how strong his feelings actually were.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and apologize for my mistakes!!


	3. Freckles

She was absolutely adorable and honestly, he wanted to keep her. After all, he always wanted a dog ever since he could remember. He loved them and he knew he was old enough to care for one. That’s why he didn’t think twice about bringing home the small abandoned puppy he found the other day when he was walking home from practice.

Kei told him to leave it alone, but he couldn’t. The small dog almost seemed to be starving with dirt practically all over. Tadashi immediately went toward the puppy, giving away his leftover lunch from earlier. She was reluctant to approach him at first, but after a while, she walked in his direction. She struggled, but leaned in to eat the food he had placed on the ground for her.

Aside from Tooru, he instantly fell in love.

The puppy realized that she could trust him and started following them even after they continued walking home. Secretly, Tadashi was really excited about it. She barked at them several time, trying to get their attention back. Kei told him to ignore the dog and that sooner or later, it would eventually get that they weren’t interested. His advice, of course, was plainly ignored. Tadashi kept looking back, encouraging her to come and at some point, he ended up calling her over.

“You’re going to get attached and you know very well your mom isn’t going to let you keep it.” Kei warned him coldly as he leaned down to get a closer look at the cute puppy. Tadashi wanted to pet her, but was stopped by his best friend’s dry voice. “Yamaguchi, don’t touch it. Who knows where it’s been. Leave it before something worse happens.”

“But, we can’t just leave her here. She looks like she’s hurt and not to mention hungry.” He persisted and Kei could only sigh loudly. He stood next to him, but he didn’t bother to say anything else. He probably knew better than anyone that he couldn’t win against him. “Besides, she’s seems absolutely harmless. She’s a bit dirty and she does seem to be limping a little, but I don’t think that’s anything to be concerned about. Let’s take her.”

“I’m not taking...her and again, even if your mom did let you keep her, you wouldn’t be able to take care of her properly. We’ve...you’ve been more busy than usual. There wouldn’t be enough time to look out for her.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Tadashi frowned and looked at the small puppy that was tempted to lick his hand. She sniffed him slowly before taking a few steps closer. Even so, it only took one look to convince him. Without a hint of hesitation, he suddenly pick up the puppy much to Kei’s surprise. She squirmed about in his arms, but Tadashi didn't put her back down. Instead, he waited for her to calm down.

“It’ll work out somehow.” He really wanted to convince himself even though the chances were slightly slim. “I mean, we can’t just leave her here either. It’s already dark outside and who knows what kind of dangers she’d be exposed to. She could die. There’s no way we can let that happen, right?”

“You know I can’t argue against you.” Kei told him, finally giving in to the puppy’s charms. He tried to pet her which brought forth an excitement that was clearly unexpected. She wagged her tail about, barking and trying desperately to lick his best friend. Tadashi laughed at her gesture, but Kei wasn’t as amused. “Anyways, what are you going to do if it doesn’t work out?”

“I don’t know. We’ll have to see or maybe you’ll take her in? Your mom likes animals, doesn't she?”

“That’s not happening and it’s not because I don’t like dogs. They’re just too much to handle, too needy and at times annoying.”

“You’re mean. How could you even?” They continued walking and he was glad that the dog never made attempt to leave.

Sadly, for reasons he couldn't understand, his mother refused the idea. Kei had been right and similarly, he wasn’t all that surprised by her reaction. He knew she was going to respond that way, but he persisted. He insisted a million times, but he couldn’t get her to change her mind. In the end, they agreed that he would let the puppy stick around until he found someone she could stay with permanently. Tadashi was absolutely torn in half, but he immediately started his search.

He asked around Karasuno first. He told them that he had found a really cute and lovable puppy that was looking for a new home. However, no one really seemed interested, a notion he couldn’t really understand. Then, he proceeded to ask his teammates, but they were all in the same position as he was. They didn’t really have time to watch or take care of a dog. It was truly heartbreaking and while he didn’t want to give up, he was starting to loose hope.

Tadashi didn’t want to take her to animal shelter. He already loved her too much and he knew that she wouldn’t fair well in such places. Still, he was running out of options and his mother was starting to loose her patience.  

“She’s beautiful, Yama-chan!” Tooru greeted him with a smile before he looked down the puppy that had already given him company for an entire week. She seemed just as happy as he was to see him, leaping around and barking for attention. “Much cuter than the pictures you sent a few days back. What kind of dog is she?”

“An Australian Shepard, most likely. She probably looks different because I’ve given her several baths. I think most of the dirt has washed off already, thankfully. I took her to the vet with some of my savings and she’s okay now.” He wondered if he was even being listened to. Tooru had kneeled down in front of her and was scratching the back of her ears playfully. His small puppy didn’t seem to mind at all. She really seemed to like Tooru. 

Tadashi smiled to himself at the thought of it since that was definitely something they had in common. “She’s really playful and fun. I’ve gotten used to having her around, but I haven’t found anyone to take her in. I mean, I would love to keep her. It would be the greatest thing in the world. I love dogs and I’ve always wanted one, but I can’t apparently. It’s really starting to worry me a little.”

“What’s her name?” Tooru asked him, completely ignoring his concerns.

“I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about naming her yet.” He shook his head sadly before he started walking again, pulling the small dog’s leash right along. Tooru quickly stood up and followed him. However, a couple of steps forward and they stopped since the puppy had found a very interesting light post.

“I really should have, but Kei told me I shouldn’t. I would get even more attached to her otherwise and then, it would just make it harder to let go.” Tooru rolled his eyes, but didn't deny that his best friend definitely had a point. “Anyways, did you find anyone that might be interested? Please, I hope you did.”

“That’s what I wanted to come and talk to you about actually.” Tadashi’s lips slowly curved into a smile as he clutched the leash a bit tighter. He could feel his face flushing red. “I found someone that would be willing to take in your dog. They were really excited when I told them about it. He’s been wanting a dog for a long time too and honestly, I don’t think anyone is better suited for one. He’s really happy for the opportunity.”

“Really? Thank you so much, Tooru! I can’t believe it. I’ve been looking all over for someone and I was starting to get a bit desperate. I didn’t want to take her to the animal shelter. I really didn’t, so I just can’t thank you enough. Seriously, this is so great.” He embraced him as tightly as he could and kissed him on lips, catching him completely off guard. He didn’t even give him a chance to respond back.

“So, who is it? Is it a friend of yours? A classmate? Teammate?”

“Well, not exactly.” Tooru pulled out his cellphone and showed him a picture of himself with a young kid. Tadashi tilted his head curiously since they were both smiling joyfully in it. They seemed close and the background resembled a volleyball court. “This is my nephew, Takeru. I told him about your situation and your dog. He said he wouldn’t mind taking care of her at all and my sister is completely okay with it as well. She says that it’ll probably help him learn to be a bit more responsible.”

“He’s your nephew?” He didn’t even know Tooru had a sister. It was definitely an unexpected fact. “I’m so glad that they’ll be taking her in. It’s such a relief.”

Tadashi kneeled down and started petting the small dog’s soft fur. She leaned her paws on his thighs, barking at him a few times like if she knew what was going on. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched her jump around. Her attention was caught by a butterfly fluttering around. She went to chase after it, but her leash only went so far. “We finally found a home for her. I am so grateful. I can’t thank you enough.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful for, Tadashi. I’d do anything for you. Though, I wish I could have taken her myself. She’s really an adorable pup, so pure and innocent. She almost resembles you.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Tooru laughed and kneeled down next to him even though the puppy was far from their reach. He pushed his hair aside. He looked at him for the longest time and Tadashi didn’t know what to do. People were clearly staring at them, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind it. However, he was sure his face had gone bright red again since they were so undeniably close. He gulped, but didn’t dare to push him away. While he was beyond embarrassed, he liked it.

He loved him and his rapidly beating heart was only minimal evidence that proved it.

“Freckles.”

“What?” Tadashi blinked with confusion, almost losing his balance.

“That’s a perfect name, don’t you think? For our dog,” he explained with a smirk that Tadashi didn’t think he could ever get used to. “Takeru might be taking care of her and watching over her, but she’ll still be your dog. I made that clear to him. He seemed to understand more or less. So, you can come visit her whenever you want. Just let me know and we can go together.”

“Visit? You mean, like going to your sister’s house, meeting them? I’d probably die from nervousness. I could never.”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’d be right there next to you anyways. It’s not like you’d be a complete stranger either. I’ve already mentioned a thing or two about you to her, and my parents. They’re curious to meet you. They want to see who this wonderful _Yama-chan_ is already.”

“Oh, please tell me you’re lying.” Tadashi buried his face in his hands, but he couldn’t hide his embarrassment. His boyfriend laughed and gently held his wrists. He pulled them away, looking at him straight in the eyes. He was leaning in to kiss him, but Freckles pounced in between them. She barked again, almost demanding for them to keep on walking.

“It's inevitable, Tadashi.” He shrugged carelessly and even though nothing was arranged, he was already freaking out. He would never live through it. He didn’t think he would survive and he couldn’t even begin to imagine the kind of standards Tooru’s parents had. “Same being, I want meet your mother too. She’s probably just as lovely as you are.”

Tadashi couldn’t speak anymore and decided to focus on the puppy again. She saw a couple of kids playing around with a ball. Her first instinct was to run toward them, but he held her back. He would have found it amusing in any other situation. However, his mind was swirling in a million directions. He gave Tooru a quick glance and he was surprised to see that he was just as thoughtful as he was.

“So, it’s true.” He couldn’t deny it, though. The happiness he felt in that moment was overwhelming. “You’re that serious about me?”

“Have I ever given you a reason to doubt?”

“No, never.” That was probably one of the many reasons why he had fallen so deeply in love with him. He stretched his free hand to grab Tooru’s and his heart almost melted when he felt his tight grasp. He smiled at him and didn’t think twice about kissing him again. This time, he let his lips linger a bit longer than before.

“I trust you, more than anything, more than anyone.”

“I could say the same thing, Tadashi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes! Since this is technically a series of oneshots (?), let me know if there's something in particular you want me to write. I mean, I'm not the best writer, but I can most definitely try. You can usually find me on [tumblr](http://oiyamah.tumblr.com/) most of the time, so feel free to drop by!


	4. Invitation

Since he was little, Tadashi didn’t like anyone touching his hair. It bothered him to no end and even though he didn’t necessarily voice his complaints, he would move away from anyone that tried.

Regardless, Tooru was an exception to most things and he loved his hair.

They had put on a movie a while ago, but had long forgotten it since. After all, they had practically seen it a million times. Tadashi could probably repeat every single phrase in a heartbeat. Instead, he was sitting over his bed with Tooru right behind him. He was patiently brushing his hair, untangling the knots that he wouldn’t have bothered to mess with otherwise. He’d been there for a few minutes already and Tadashi would wince every time the brush would go through.

“You know, Yama-chan, you’re hair is quite beautiful. It’s so soft and fluffy. I think it’s getting longer now?” Tooru complimented, but he quietly grunted and crossed his hands. He didn’t quite agree, of course. “I’m almost done, so just sit tight for a bit.”

He nodded since he was, ultimately, grateful he had someone that cared for him that much. His love was special, different from his friendship with Kei. Tadashi could only consider himself to be the luckiest person in the world.

Tooru kept brushing and when he was finally finished, he grabbed a moisturizing lotion for his hair. He squeezed some of it on his hand before he gently applied it, giving his hair the last and final touches. He sighed, but immediately he could feel the difference. His hair was always much more manageable after his boyfriend handled it.

“So, you’re not trimming it this time?” He asked him honestly, touching the tips before he turned back to look at Tooru.

“No, not this time. It’s fine, but really, Yama-chan, it wouldn’t hurt to care for it a bit more. Your hair is so pretty. I’ll admit, though, it is getting long, but I like it this way. Especially when you tie it up. Gives me a nice view of your neck.” The setter pushed most of his hair up to kiss the nape of his neck. Tadashi didn’t fail to blush. “Still, I love you either way. Styled or not, you’re hair is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Tadashi didn’t bother to make a comment, but he quietly smiled to himself and nodded. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his appearance. He just never had the time to properly maintain it. As a result, Tooru would come over often to hang out and to just care for him in those special, sweet ways.  

“I’m almost done. Let me just braid it.”

Tadashi was appalled and was about to get up. However, reading his reactions perfectly, his boyfriend pulled him back. He could slightly hear him laughing. “C’mon, Tadashi, you’re going to look adorable.”

“That’s not the problem. Last time I let you do my hair, it took you forever and I ended up having a stiff neck for hours. Besides, it’s not long enough for that. Just leave it like this. It’s fine.”

“Nope, that’s not happening. I read online that braids prevent your hair from getting tangled? Trust me, Yama-chan. It'll be quick.” Tadashi sighed and decided to let him do whatever he pleased. It was always the same. He couldn’t say no, not to him.

“This is the last time I’m inviting you over.”

“You know that’s not true.” Tooru brushed his hair with his fingers before he parted it half. He grabbed a few hair ties he had been saving inside his pockets and pulled them out over the bed. Slowly, he began, but he made them a lot tighter than he would have liked. “I’ll probably be here again next weekend, too. You wouldn’t kick me out.”

“Hmm, you can’t be to sure.” He told him, but that only made his boyfriend laugh even more. “I just invited you over because my mom is out on a business trip.”

“You didn’t want to be alone and that’s why you called me. I can show the texts.” He was teasing him again. Tooru grabbed his phone that was laying over furniture drawer. Clearing his throat, he was about to go through his inbox, but he immediately snatched it away before he could even begin. 

“I don’t mind, though. Didn’t your mom say that she prefers leaving you behind with company?”

“Yeah, but she still doesn’t have the slightest idea that we're dating. I feel guilty.” Tadashi frowned, but the setter kissed his cheek to make him feel better. “She probably still thinks I have a thing for Kei which I don’t. I never did.”

“Thankfully. I wouldn’t know what to do otherwise.” Tooru grabbed the brush and tried to get his cowlick to stay still. He kept pulling it back, but nothing seemed to work. Eventually, he gave up. “I guess I would wonder that too. You guys were pretty close that way.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, I acknowledge that.” Tooru briefly stopped again to tie the end of his braid. “Though, I still don’t like him.”

Tadashi playfully pushed him back, causing Tooru to chuckle.

And amazingly, he was already finished with the first half. His hair was a bit long, but not enough for braids obviously, so the first one was short. It didn’t even reach his jawline and it almost stood straight over his head. After it was tied up tightly, Tooru began braiding the second half and he finished just as quickly. Then, he pulled out his mirror to show him and unsurprisingly, they didn’t suit him at all. He looked ridiculous. There were hairs standing all over the place. 

“I’m taking them off. I look weird.” Tadashi lifted his hand, but his boyfriend quickly stopped him with a pout. He dropped himself in front of his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist with a loud groan.

“Don’t, Yama-chan! You look super cute!” He complained over and over, drowning the sound of his laptop that was still playing the movie in the background. “You can’t deny all my hard work that way!”

“But, promise you won’t secretly take pictures.”

“Then, what’s the point?”

“Tooru, that’s exactly what I mean.” Tadashi pushed him back a bit harder than before. His boyfriend fell over the bed and despite his embarrassment, he climbed over him. He supported himself with his knees, pinning him down with his hands. His confidence was steady. His expression was stern, but it faltered when a sly smirk appeared on Tooru’s face.

“You would look very intimidating if you weren’t wearing those braids.” Tooru shifted himself forward to kiss him on the lips. He reached out his hand to cup his face. “But, your seductive methods will always work on me.”

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you, though. I was trying to prove a point.” Tadashi gave him a smile, biting his lip before he leaned down to whisper by his ear. He could feel Tooru shudder underneath him. It was truly the greatest feeling. “I could top any day…”

“Not with that hair style.”

In one swift movement, Tooru traded places with him and dropped him over the bed instead. He hovered above him, keeping his face close and letting his hot breath hit his skin. He was tempting him and threatening to pull his shirt right off. Tadashi retaliated by placing his arms over his neck. He wasn’t going to turn away the gesture he loved so much.

“You’re the only one in the world who would get turned on with my hair this way.”

“What? You look lovely.”

“That’s the opinion of one person and actually, it’s the only one that matters to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I apologize for the mistakes!
> 
> Oh, and I actually got this idea from [here](http://oiyamah.tumblr.com/post/146979289545/yamaguchi-doesnt-wash-his-hair-super-often-the)!! Though, it has nothing to do with the actual post...?


	5. Rain

Tadashi sighed loudly and extended his arm to feel the cold droplets of rain falling over his skin. He was slightly upset about the sudden change in weather since he hadn’t expected it all. Their perfect sunny day was draped with a thick sheet of dark clouds that seemed to promise a storm. Then, it was getting colder and his clothes were no longer enough to provide him warmth. He was slightly shivering because of it.

He was standing underneath the shop’s overhang, waiting for Tooru as patiently as he could. He told him that he would be right back, but honestly, he had no idea where he had gone off to. They were originally suppose to go on date, but as the weather continued to get worse, they both decided it was best if they just headed home.

That was part of the reason why he was so disappointed. He didn’t know when he would get another chance to see him. Lately, Tooru was busier than usual with school exams, practice, and college decisions. Naturally, they would call and text each other, but there were times when that wasn’t enough. He would suddenly feel insecure and miss the setter terribly. Tadashi doubted that was a normal reaction, but he couldn’t help himself. He was always afraid of being left behind.

“Sorry I took so long, Tadashi!”

He turned around to find him running in his direction from the opposite side of the street. By that point, they were the only ones still out and about. Everyone had already sought shelter. While it wasn’t pouring, the loud thunder kept warning them that it was only going to get worse.

With a smile, Tooru showed him the umbrella he had just bought. “The convenience store was packed, but I was lucky enough to get the umbrella on the rack. Hope it’s big enough or we could wait it out if you want. I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m sure it’s fine and it’s not raining that hard. It’s better if we leave before we’re stuck here all night. I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon and it’s getting dark.” Tadashi sighed again, not bothering to hide his disappointment anymore. In the end, they had only gone to the movies and even there, a group of girls kept gushing over Tooru the whole time. One of them even tried to approach him to make conversation. It truly made him feel uncomfortable.

Tooru touched the end of the umbrella to open it, but stopped midway. Alternatively, he looked at him closely before he shyly touched his arm. Then, his next words were almost exclaimed loud enough for the world to hear. “Hey, you’re shivering! Are you a cold? Should we go inside somewhere? I don’t want you getting sick!”

“Seriously, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it. Maybe we can make some hot chocolate when we get home. That would be better. I told my mom you were coming over anyways.”

He smiled at his boyfriend, amazed at how caring and observant he could be. He reached his hand to grab his, but Tooru was already leaning the umbrella against the brick wall. “What are you doing? I said I was fine.”

He wasn’t listening to him anymore. Instead, he took off his cardigan and handed it to him. Tadashi stared at him with disbelief, feeling his face going bright red. Immediately, after understanding his sudden gesture, he quickly shook his hands. “You’re the one that’s going to get sick! I can’t take it! It's yours...”

“I want you to wear it, though.” Tooru continued to insist and eventually, he took it from his hands. He slipped it on and almost instantly, he was filled with a strange warmth. It wasn’t because of the cardigan precisely, but the feeling of protection that came with it. Regardless, it did fit him a bit big since Tooru was broader and taller than he was.

“See it looks adorable on you. I’m glad I decided to bring it along. I had forgotten it in my room, but I went back for it. Such a good decision.”

“It’s so soft.” He complimented as he watched Tooru button it up from the bottom. Once that was done, he grabbed the umbrella again and opened it. He stepped out from the overhang first before he turned around to look at him again. He extended his hand and Tadashi happily took it.

Since there was hardly anyone around, they could do as they pleased. They held hands, walking close to one another without a care in the world. Tooru held the umbrella for both of them, but of course, he tilted it in his direction a bit more. He probably didn’t want him to get wet. Biting his lip, Tadashi found the courage to lean on his shoulder and even though the air was damp, the sweet scent of his cologne consumed him entirely. Then, it didn’t help that his cardigan was covered with his aroma.

His sudden gesture caused Tooru to lightly laugh, letting go of his hand to gently wrap his arm around his waist. He pulled him closer as a mischievous smirk formed across his face. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you under the rain.”

“That’s so cliche.” Tadashi laughed, pushing the setter’s face away playfully. However, after a cute pout, he gave in to his demands and quickly kissed him on the cheek, letting his lips linger. “It’s nice being like this, though, since I never know when we’re going to meet again. I don’t want you to lose focus on the important things just to spend time with me. Iwaizumi is keeping me up to date with that. I suppose this is an important time for all third years.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes with a shrug. “I’m not losing focus and really I have everything under control. Iwa-chan has no right meddling into my business like that. I know what I’m doing. It’s called multitasking.”

“Actually multitasking is a false concept and it’s not recommended. You can’t fully concentrate on more than two things at once.” Tadashi corrected him, but he kept pouting about it. He quietly snickered at the setter's childish behavior.

“Besides, you are important and I want to spend time with you above everything else.” Tooru grabbed his hand again and gave it a tight squeeze. Meanwhile, he could feel his face getting hot again. It made him nervous to hear him talk that way. He didn’t know how much longer their days together would last, but Tooru always talked like if they shared the same future together. The whole idea of it was thrilling.

The rain lightly kept falling from the sky, but that chilliness he had been feeling earlier was long gone. His body had warmed up thanks to Tooru and his cardigan. “I suppose when you put it that way...I was wondering if you were going to stop by my house or not. Honestly, I don’t like to be alone especially when it’s raining like this. I’m not real fond of thunder and lighting or the dark.”

“Hmm, I thought you were just saying that I don’t focus enough and here you are inviting me over again. This is becoming a habit, isn’t it? Or maybe you're the bad influence on me?” He looked up at the sky, but Tadashi already knew his answer. Consequently, he spoiled him more than he would really like to admit. “But, another sleepover it is, then. I rushed after practice to get here, but I never thought that our date would be cut short. However, watching movies and drinking hot chocolate sounds nicer.”

“I’m choosing this time.”

“What? But you got to choose last time, Yama-chan. That isn’t fair.”

“If I let you decide then you're either going to pick some alien, apocalypse film or a dramatic romance one. You get strange ideas every time and I can never get you to calm down after.” Tadashi admitted to watch him sadly groan. Even so, he stepped closer to Tooru, letting his shoulder lean against his arm. “I’m not even exaggerating when I say this, but you were talking in your sleep last time. It seriously creeped me out.”

“I was probably just whispering your name. Guess you’ve even invaded my dreams, too.” Tooru winked at him, but this wasn’t the first time he was informing him about it. He never believed him and that was the reason why they had banned specific movies before bedtime.

Even so, it was in moments like those that Tadashi wished time could stop for even a minute. He wanted to cherish, enjoy every millisecond he spent with Tooru because he was special and what was better yet, he made him feel special. With the cardigan hanging a bit loose over his body, Tadashi hid his smile with the sleeve and looked over at the older male that he loved so much.

“By the way, I haven’t thanked you yet...for letting me borrow your cardigan. I really appreciate it. I'll wash it and give it back.”

“Don't worry about it. You can have it. I think it suits you better than me, anyways.”

He was the happiest person in whole world and he wondered if Tooru was aware of it. He wondered if he knew just how much light he had brought into his life. Without hesitating, Tadashi granted him his request from earlier. He lifted his hands and suddenly cupped his face, bending him down for a kiss under the drizzling rain.

Tadashi had caught him off guard, so the umbrella ended up slipping from his hand. It landed on the ground, but Tooru didn’t budge to pick it up. Instead, he embraced him tightly and never let him go until he was satisfied, until they were completely soaked to the bone.

It was then that he realized that he really couldn’t have gotten a better outcome from his date.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love sappy, cliche kisses under the rain with umbrellas and cardigans. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
